masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Maxwell Gordon
Maxwell Gordon is a Systems Alliance Special Forces Operator, Intelligence Field Agent and Associate Deputy Director. He enlisted in 2176 and worked his way up in the Marines as a Sniper and Recon soldier. He became a Delta Operator in 2185 and served as a second shooter to his partner till 2199 where he went into the private sector. He was recruited in the AIS as a Covert Operator after the end to hunt down Yahg cells that the Alliance didn't want their military to touch. Following his best friend, they were able to hunt down Yahg cells without any oversight for the next nine years. When the Targarium came and capture Operative Shadow, Max was called upon to hunt down the captor and free Shadow. Once he came back with Shadow, he was appointed to Associate Deputy Director of the Strategic Weaponry and Reconnaissance where he would debrief the Director on how the Agents were doing in the field and what intel they've gathered. Maxwell retired from AIS in 2233 to spend time with his family and wife. He often gets called in as a Senior Advisor on what to do in certain raids every now and then. Early Life Maxwell Gary Gordon was born on May 19th 2156 to Evan and Lily in Portland Oregon. Being the oldest of three, he often helped his brother and sister with school work and defending them on the playground. Throughout his early life, Max didn't know who he wanted to be when he grew up and often bounced around ideas of careers. At 20 years of age, Max enlisted into the Marines after working for his father's business for two years and not going anywhere. Military Career 1st Recon Battalion After passing Infantry School, Boot Camp and Sniper School, Max applied for the First Recon Battalion as a 22 years of age Corporal. Training Max trained as a sharpshooter, reconnaissance spotter and platoon second in command. He was the top sniper in his group and came in second as the reconnaissance spotter. Once graduating from training, he was assigned to Bravo Company, 1st Platoon and given the callsign Black Devil 3-4. His CO was impressed with his sniping capabilities and often said that he could join the Delta Force if he kept working the way he was. Operation Circumspect Sentinel Max made a name for himself during his second deployment when he was posted to Horizon on overwatch duty. He spotted two enemies 1,000 meters out and said he could take them down. With his CO approval, Max was able to take down both of the enemies and secure the longest kill in the 1st Recon Battalion. Another time Max became well known was when he was able to lay down effective sniper fire from 700 meters and cover the retreat of his fellow Marines. People claimed if Max wasn't around, they'd be dead. Max's ability to take down targets got the attention of Delta Force. 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta Training At the end of his second deployment as a 1st Recon Battalion Marine, Max applied for Delta Force training and underwent indoctrination in late 2182 as Staff Sergeant. He later met Staff Sergeant Olivia Winters who is his sniping partner and would spend the rest of his career with. The two were able to prove that they were the best in the training group by working together to get through the training. Delta took note of their teamwork and paired them together more often to see how far they would push one another. Joint Team Aside from working with Gunnery Sergeant Henry Smith and Major Gregory Dalton, Blackbird would often work with TACDEVRON Black Panther Squadron from N7 which is a four person elite team apart of N7 Team Six. Operating much further away from Panther, they still helped out with missions they needed backup or someone to cover their back. Reaper War After graduating from Delta Training in 2185, Max and Olivia were at home when the Reapers attacked, Max evacuated his family from New York City and met Olivia on the Citadel where they deployed to Eden Prime to fight the Reaper and Cerberus forces. They spent the war helping the Eden Prime Resistance force by training them in rifle marksmanship, combat strategy and survival when shot. Throughout the war, Max kept in constant contact with Alliance High Command and coordinated refugee camps while running ops in the night. During the Battle of Earth, Max, Olivia and their families were on Eden Prime protecting a refugee camp with an Alliance Cruiser in orbit to sacrifice itself if a Reaper were to come down. After the destruction of the Relay, the fate of Earth was unknown and Max spent three years on Eden Prime as the Relay was repaired and activated again. Post Reaper War After returning to Earth in 2190, he was promoted to Gunnery Sergeant for his actions throughout the war and given a Navy Cross during an engagement where he covered his wife from a grenade blast and rescued his kid alone on a Cerberus Headquarters base with no backup. He spent his time with his family and building their home in London, United Kingdom. Due to weapon caches being raided, from 2191 to 2194 Max deployed throughout Earth with his sniping partner to take down weapon warlords and terrorist cells back by Cerberus. He would often leave on a Thursday and be back to rock his daughter to sleep on Sunday night. Yahg Conflict In 2194, Master Sergeant Max Gordon and First Sergeant Olivia Winters were called upon to investigate the Yahg presence. They learned of an alliance with the Batarians, Max and Olivia took it upon themselves to eliminate the leaders and take down a key negotiator in the alliance between the two. Their actions harmed relations between the alliance and forced the Yahg to not trust their ally. In 2197, Max took down a high ranking General with the consent of the Interstellar Republic High Council. This assassination led to the breakout of the Galactic War where the First Minister was murdered. From there, Max and Olivia were told to prepare with First Minister John Shepard to go after Emperor Jornock. In 2198, John Shepard led a raid with Max and Olivia on overwatch and a team of Spectres on Parneck. There, John took down the Emperor while Max gave the ground team an opening into the palace the Emeperor lived in. They were able to cover their tracks and blame the revolutionary force on Parneck which sparked a Civil War and ended the Galactic War when the Yahg's economy collapsed. Alliance Clandestine Services - Covert Operations After the Yahg conflict, the two were split up to teach and they had an extremely hard time, they tried to get their superiors to pair them back and failed. The two were frustrated since they spent so much time together and working with others felt wrong. Max was approached by the ACS-CO and proposed he could work with Olivia again with no one looking over their shoulder. He accepted and the two were reunited as Special Field Agents for the AIS. Yahg Conflict CONT. From 2199 to 2206, Max and Olivia continued to run raids on what was left of the Yahg Empire. They worked alone and didn't have backup. Once they were deployed, their files were disavowed to protect the nature of the AIS if things were to go south. With shorter deployments and less missions, the two were able to spend more time with their families and less time in the face of danger. Targarium Conflict In 2206, Max came into first contact with a Targarium and gave it a warm welcome to the Milky Way by blowing its head off from 800 meters. The two investigated the unknown enemy back to their handler and later talked to the Director, Miranda Lawson about their findings. After confirming the suspicion of an invasion, the two were tasked with rescuing Operative Shadow who went missing. Rescue of Operative Shadow They went deep into the Terminus System to rescue the Operative from the Targarium flag ship. They were out of contact for two years and came back with Operative Shadow. During their tenure of being dark, the two were able to learn a drastic amount about the enemy and help build ways to beat the enemy that sneaked into the Milky Way. Department of Strategic Weaponry and Reconnaissance Operations Associate Deputy Director After retiring from field work, Max and Olivia worked together to help build better reconnaissance operations that would allow the Alliance to know what is going on and how to win in simple steps compared to the previous style. Max focused on Reconnaissance while Olivia worked on Weaponry, the two worked with one another and proved to be a powerful force that the Director took note of. Their efforts allowed the military to have good intel when fighting the enemy and know who is the main threat. Retirement At 77 years of age, Max retired from the AIS and received a full pension along with keeping his security clearance. He doesn't work anymore and gets called in as a senior advisor on raids that are happening. He still keeps in contact with Olivia where she lives close to him. Max ran over 300 missions consisting of hostage rescue, special reconnaissance, assassinations, overwatch and anything else they were to be called upon for as an Operator. He's one of the most decorated SF operators with 47 medals. Personality As a sniper and special forces operator, Max has learned to keep his cool and stay calm in the darkest moments of his career. Under fire, he is known for never flinching or yelling. Keeping a cool head has helped him become one of the nicest people to be around. When in the field, he often keeps a monotone voice and stays quiet. He keeps a short memory and forgives people when they make a mistake. He wants the people around him to learn and become better, but if he catches you making the same mistake, he'll get in your face and chew you out. It's been helpful as a father and husband because he's learned that people tend to make a lot of mistakes and to always hold them to it is wrong. Being relentless on the field is something Max is most well known for, never giving up on a mission or backing down. He'll attack the problem in every possible way till it goes down. He never settles for defeat and always pushes to win, regardless of how many odds are stacked against him. The best example one can find is during the Reaper War where he rescued his son from a heavily guarded Cerberus base. Being humble has been one of his newest traits, after becoming an Operator, he's learned to help people regardless of who and what service they're in. He'll help the people around him and expect nothing in return. He never rubs his rank into people's face and shows off that he is an Operator, he is the definition of a quiet professional. Maxwell is known for being a daring individual, he calls out his CO's on mistakes and makes sure they know that they screwed up. He's often pulled Colonels aside and told them that what they're doing is wrong and shouldn't happen. He pulled the Director of Intelligence aside and told her that she's acting out of anger and needs to get her head straight. He's one to stand nose to nose with superiors and hold them to the standards them are meant to be held to. Romance Wife Meeting in 2179 during a fundraising dinner party, Max talked with Abby Williams who was a model at the time and showcased in many famous online articles. Abby commented that Max didn't fit the military type and was surprised to see him as a soldier. That didn't stop her from pursuing a relationship with him even though her older sister, Ashley, warned that dating military can end badly. Maintaining a long distance relationship while on deployments, the two fell in love and later married in 2184. In 2186, they had Christopher before the Reaper War and Evelyn in 2191 once returning to Earth. Max never talked much about his job to his wife and her family, which led to concern and being talked to by his sister-in-law Ashley. During the Reaper War, Abby saw first hand what Max could do in the field and what he was willing to do to protect his family. She felt lucky being married to him because he often cared for her all the time. Post Reaper War, the two live in London where Abby works on her clothing line and Max kept deploying. He took off deployments to spend more time at home when she couldn't handle the kids. Abby loved dinners and launch parties because she got to see her husband in his dress uniform which always made her swoon. The two live outside of London where Abby works on her clothing line and Max spends his time supporting his wife in the fashion industry. Children Christopher was born on July 8th 2186 and had a very interesting first months in the Galaxy. The Reapers invaded and he was brought to Eden Prime to be protected by his dad. During a raid, he was captured by Cerberus and later rescued by his dad then returned to his mom. He grew up without knowledge of what happened during the Reaper war and later learned as a teenager. Like all Williams, he underwent self defense training with the help of his father and became very good at what he did. Chris wanted to enlist to serve like his father but was told to try university before going into the military. Chris went to the University of Edinburgh and majored in acting. Evelyn was born on April 19th 2191 and pursued a career of fencing. With the help of her mother and father's mentality, she became one of the best in the United Kingdom. She still took self defense training taught by her father and it helped improve her fencing career. She participated in the Junior Olympics where she won silver at 14 years of age and continued to fence. She rejected the thought of serving after seeing her dad talk to her brother about the realities of the military. She pursued an academic career where she majored in philosophy. Christopher is an actor for Broadway and who has performed many musicals and plays throughout his career. He married his co star from the Romeo and Juliet play in 2212. They have two children together and live outside of New York City. Evelyn is a fencing coach for Oxford after winning back to back to back gold medals in the Olympics. She married her flatmate from university in 2223. They have three children together and live outside of Oxford where he teaches communication.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Category:Leaders